barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie Birthday Party at Walt Disney World Epcot '94
Barbie Birthday Party at Walt Disney World Epcot '94 is a VHS tape that starred Beth McShane as Barbie.Beth McShane Packaging Front of Packaging Barbie™ Birthday Party at Walt Disney World® Epcot® '94 BARBIE VIDEO ONLY 1¢ Buy 1 Barbie Doll listed below, get this video for only 1¢. BUY ANY OF THESE BARBIE® OR FRIEND DOLLS: Camp BARBIE®, HAPPY BIRTHDAY® BARBIE®, GLITTER HAIR, BARBIE® LOCKET SURPRISE BARBIE®, or Bedtime BARBIE® GET THIS VIDEO FOR 1¢. WHILE SUPPLIES LAST. Back of Packaging It's Totally Cool It's Totally Incredible! It's a Barbie™ Birthday Party Celebrate with Barbie and her friends at the new live Barbie Show at Epcot®. Plus, see an exciting preview of new 1994 Barbie dolls and fashions. Celebrate with Barbie and her two totally hip friends, Lisa and Stephanie. They'll take you on a worldwide adventure through Walt Disney World® Epcot '94, and go behind the scenes to experience the making of the fabulous new live Magical World of Barbie Stage Show. Without ever leaving Epcot, Lisa and Stephanie have fun with piñatas in Mexico, origami in Japan, pasta in Italy, and more! You'll meet friends from all over the world who send along special birthday wishes for Barbie. WOW! It's time to get ready for the Barbie Stage Show, Lisa and Stephanie will take you backstage where you'll experience everything from set building to hair styling. What's more, you'll actually see Barbie and her friends dancing and singing in great costumes in an exciting sneak peek of the new show. You'll love every action-packed minute! Happy Birthday Barbie! MATTEL® VHS Approximately 30 minutes, color. © 1993 Mattel, Inc., El Segundo, CA 90245 U.S.A Made in U.S.A. Manufactured for Mattel. All Rights Reserved. ® and ™ designate U.S. trademarks of Mattel, Inc. © The Walt Disney Company Gallery Barbie_Birthday_Party_at_Walt_Disney_World_Epcot_94_Front.jpg|Front of cover (from treasuresclub on eBayFront of cover Barbie_Birthday_Party_at_Walt_Disney_World_Epcot_94_Back.jpg|Back of cover (from treasuresclub on eBayFront of cover Barbie Birthday Party at Walt Disney World Epcot 94 Tape.jpg|Cassette tape (from Terapeak)Cassette tape photo Barbie_Birthday_Party_at_Walt_Disney_World_Epcot_94_Side.jpg|Side of case (from PicClick)Side of tape Barbie_Birthday_Party_at_Walt_Disney_World_Epcot_94_Top.jpg|Top of case (from PicClick)Top of case Barbie_Birthday_Party_at_Walt_Disney_World_Epcot_94_Bottom.jpg|Bottom of tape (from PicClick)Bottom of tape Behind the Scenes *http://thetiaratalkshow.tumblr.com/post/152072963805/icymi-our-interview-with-bethmcshane-barbie Credits BARBIE™ BIRTHDAY PARTY AT WALT DISNEY WORLD®, EPCOT® '94 Written and Directed by *SUSAN KOSAR BEERY Produced by *AKI UMEMOTO Unit Production Manager *LAURA ROBERSON Director of Photography *RICHIE BANALES Assistant Camera *WARREN JONES Gaffer *STEVE HELLER Electricians *BILL WAXLER *MARK AUSTIN Sound Mixer *JIM McCABE Script Supervisor *JANIE SCURTI Prop Master *DEBBIE WITT Wardrobe *CATHY COX Hair and Makeup *YOLANDA WINTERS Production Assistants *JEFF WESTCOTT *STANLEY ROBINSON Editor *JIM SETTLEMOIR Music *MIKE GREEN On - Line Editor *PAUL NESMITH Graphics *ROBERT MacCAUL Mattel Marketing *NANCY ZWIERS *ANNE PARDUCCI Disney Participant Marketing *BILL SCHULTZ *SUZY GUNN CAST MELINDA HUGH *as Stephanie SAMANTHA MERCK *as Lisa Barbie Limo Drivers *MICHAEL RUSSELL *CHRIS DOPPKE Barbie Show Art Director *RHONDA COUNTS Costume Designer *LYNNE FORD Japanese Original Artist *TAZUKO SAKAMOTO Hair Stylist *YOLANDA WINTERS Chinese Calligraphy Artist *SHI YIN LUO Italian Waiter *MAURIZIO BARONE French Artist *EDWARD SANDERSON French Chef *BRUNO VRIGNON Town Crier *DARIN De PAUL SPECIAL THANKS TO THE MANY VISITORS AT EPCOT! BARBIE FASHION UPDATE Line Produce *CAROLE LYNN Production Coordinator *KATIE LOS Director of Photography *TOM MITCHELL Gaffer *TED FATSEAS Grip *AMY WATKINS Production Assistant *RICHARD ROWNAK Narrator *DARYL CHRISTIAN Some products not available and subject to change. Barbie phone and camera not available. "Mc Donald's" used under license. © The Walt Disney Company A Mattel Visual Services Production MATTEL® © 1994 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved References http://web.archive.org/web/20171209010503/https://waltdatedworld.com/id134.htm